


My Cousin and Me

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although related, Naoya and Justin have a different relationship. Boyxboy love. 1st P.O.V</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The game, the game series, and the characters do NOT belong to me 
> 
> Author's Note: Devil Survivor was actually the first game, I started playing on a road trip one time and after that I fell in love with the series. Naoya is my favorite character in this game, along with Gin and the MC. Could they be any cuter? So I couldn’t resist and I just had to write a story using the MC and his cousin. All right I’m done talking. So those of you who love the games, I hope you like this story!!

**_*Justin's P.O.V*_ **

The morning rays slipped through the blinds of the window onto my face, making me groan, roll over and pull the covers over my head. I hated waking up, especially after one of _THOSE_ nights. No, not one of those nights were your drunk off your ass, fall asleep on someone else's lawn, and wake up with a gigantic hangover. One of those nights of _fun_ activity, leaving you sore in many places. And if you thinking about a fight or something, you are _way off_ the point I am trying to make right now.

The bed felt amazing under my weight, the mattress just soaking up all of my pain, and pulling me deeper into the depths of sleep. Hopefully I was just dreaming and I actually had more time to sleep, but just to confirm it wasn’t morning and I was still in dreamland, I moved the covers from my eyes to see if he was still in bed.

And not to my surprise, he wasn’t.

Now that I knew it was morning, I had to get up. Sadly though it wasn’t Saturday or Sunday morning, where I could lay in bed all day and sleep till it was noon...not that I did anyways. Not with the person I lived with. It was Friday morning, yes, a school day. But it was the last day of the week, a day where no child wanted to get up and get yelled out by a teacher cause they were late, or didn’t do their homework, or even answer a question correctly.

My day wasn’t like that, but you know, for the other kids.

I groaned one more time and pulled the blankets back over my head, hoping to steal a couple more minutes. I wasn’t really a morning person, but then again what kid was? Well except for my friends Yuzu and Atsuro. Yuzu would get up early just to pick out her daily outfit and Atsuro would jump on the computer any chance he got. Of course I only got up early because my cousin did.

Now I know what you’re thinking; why would you get up early because your cousin did? Well my cousin has a certain order and when you are a part of his routine, you fell into that order. See, my routine was: Wake up, greet my cousin, shower, coffee for my cousin, say goodbye to my cousin, and then school.

Now I know what you’re thinking again; my cousin is a big part of my daily routine. Well yeah, he is. He’s the only person I live with and he thinks it’s rude when I don’t show him attention. Our relationship is actually hard to explain. We are very…uh…close, so to speak. Not like sibling close or parent and child close, but more like...um, do I really need to say it? With limited options here, it's pretty clear what our relationship is...

Before I realized it, slumber was almost pulling me deeper back into sweet bliss. The bathroom door opened, however, and I heard his voice, “You better get up Justin or else you’ll be late for school.”

With another groan I sat myself up and rubbed my azul eyes. When my cousin said something I immediately obeyed. No, I wasn’t whipped or anything, but I’ve witnessed the consequences and I don’t need to have a very noticeable limp at school. It’s already hard trying to explain to people the marks I have without turning red and getting nervous, there would be no way I could explain my current condition either.

I looked over to see him dry his gray-colored hair, wearing no shirt and only sleep pants that hung low on his slim waist. He may have gray-colored hair, but he isn’t old. He’s actually twenty-four, pretty young huh? And he has a handsome face and ruby red eyes to go with it.

Now I know what you're thinking; are you _checking out_ your cousin? No, I am not...well maybe, but he’s lived with me ever since I was child. Eventually, you get passed all that kind of stuff and are comfortable with pretty much anything. Well maybe except for seeing his lower half…yeah that still makes me quite nervous, especially since that was the cause of my limp.

Still with sleep in my sapphire eyes, I was more than ready to just fall back on the bed and shut them, but my cousin spoke again, “If you don’t get out of that bed, I’ll give you another reason to be late.”

I opened my eyes back up and turned my head to look at the clock, the red numbers read six a.m. I mentally released an annoyed sigh and just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, his face was very close to mine, his body bent over our bed. The closeness of our faces and the horrible devilish smirk on his face, brought a blush to my own. Regardless of my slight flustered nerves, I sighed aloud and stretched, “I’ve got another hour and a half Naoya. And I don’t need a more noticeable limp then the one I am sure I already have.”

He chuckled to my words, “You know what I could do to you in that much time, Justin?” His smile only grew bigger, that simple curve of his lips always sending butterflies through my stomach. “It shouldn’t be that bad. I wasn’t being rough last night," he continued.

“Says you,” I replied, placing a hand on my shoulder, the muscle sore, “I was the one taking the beating remember?” His smile stayed the same as he grabbed my chin to make me look at him, “You weren’t complaining since you were screaming so loudly.” A blush swept across my nose, causing him to chuckle, “I distinctly remembering you telling me not to stop and to fu..."

I instantly put a hand to his mouth to shush him. I didn't need him to tell me what I said last night, after all I'm the one who said it so of course I would know. To just hear him say it aloud and with that tone of voice was embarrassing.

"No more delay. Shower. Now." he demanded, his teasing over for the moment.

“Yes brother,” I replied throwing off the covers, but before I could get out the bed he grabbed my chin again and pulled our faces close, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” I thought about it for a minute, but easily remembered, placing my lips on his. Quickly he responded, placing a hand on my cheek, making the kiss last a lot longer than I had planned.

What seemed like an innocent good morning kiss, turned heated in seconds and already I could feel his tongue push past my lips. Naoya was an extremely good kisser, so I was wrapped into our session, sometimes hating when he pulled away, but if neither of us did I would be late to school with that limp I mentioned earlier and it would probably be worse.

I broke our lips apart, his mouth keeping me hooked for another second before I completely pulled away. He smiled again and got up from the bed, heading for the door, “Good morning to you too, Justin.”

Now I know you probably have plenty of questions in your head; did you just say OUR bed? Did you just call your cousin "brother”? Does your cousin beat on you? Did you just completely MAKE OUT with your cousin? How old are you?

I already said our relationship was different than most other family members. And for your information I’m eighteen, okay? Totally legal. Well maybe not ‘making out with our cousin’ type legal, but age legal. And yes, OUR bed. Naoya and I share one. He saw no point to have two beds or separate rooms: we live in a one bedroom apartment and we are pretty happy. We pretty much know everything and have seen everything about each other. We were totally passed the comfortable zone. Well maybe him more than I, but I wasn't complaining.

Aside from calling Naoya by his name or "my cousin," I sometimes call him "brother", cause that’s what he is to me. Like I said, he's lived with me since I was a child and pretty much acted like a big brother, the name eventually just stuck.

Do I have to answer this question? Yes, I just made out with my cousin…it’s one of our…uh…greetings.

And no, my cousin doesn’t beat me. Well actually that’s one word you could use to describe the ‘beating’ that he gives me, except it’s not with a belt…but you know, with his…ugh, never mind.

“I don’t hear that shower Justin,” Naoya called from the other room.

I heard his footsteps come down the hall and immediately I jumped off the bed and into the bathroom, surprised that my sore legs could even carry me. I just hoped he wouldn’t follow me into the shower and wash me himself. Knowing my cousin, who wouldn’t use soap…or a scrubber…but his own wet instrument.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

I emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, reading the clock to see that I had another hour before I had to leave the house. Naoya always got me up early. He said that the longer I was wake, the more I would pay attention and not go to school with half open eyes. Of course his words were true, but clearly I'd rather sleep in till I had forty or thirty minutes left.

But I really think he only gets me up so early is because he wants to squeeze in another round of ‘fun’ and leave me with a dry throat and wobbling legs. And yes, to answer that question you've been dying to know, Naoya is on top and I'm on bottom. It’s pretty obvious isn't it? He's more dominant then I am and wouldn’t it be weird to hear a twenty-four year old getting screwed by an eighteen year old? Not that hearing getting I'm getting screwed by my own cousin is any better.

I placed the towel on the door, put on my black shirt and ran a hand through my dark blue hair, before fixing the bed-sheets and looking for my socks and shoes. Also like Naoya I had a specific order too, but Naoya wasn’t part of it. He followed his own rules and that was that. It’s not that he didn’t listen to me, but when he wanted something he got it. My _‘no’s_ were _‘yes’s_ to him.

Also he was a workaholic. Naoya was a genius to match his handsome face and slim body. Yes I did it again, but can you blame me? I was attracted to that guy like magnet, despite how little we had in common. Whenever he started about computer stuff, I was left completely blank unlike Atsuro who would respond in no time.

Yeah, nerds, I know.

But recently he began working on this project with the Shomonkai. I have no clue about the details, since Naoya is secretive like that and keeps stuff to himself, but it must be important if he sometimes spends all night on it. It actually shocks me that he can work all day and still come home and want to _‘play’_ with me.

I hope by now you are catching on, cause believe me, we aren’t playing Uno all night.

I headed out the door and down the hallway into the living room to see Naoya sitting at his desk still with no shirt on and his fingers typing away.

If you're wondering, because I'm sure you are, how we ended up in the relationship we have now, it’s actually not that long of a story. You see…

“There you are, Justin,” Naoya smiled, resting back in his chair. I smiled as I responded and walked over to him, only to be pulled into a kiss and hands beginning to travel up my shirt. I whined calling out my brother’s name, making him halt his actions and smirk, “Just testing if you were fully awake.”

I pouted as he sat back down, resting his cheek on his knuckles, “You could have just, oh I don’t know, pushed me or something!”

“Wouldn’t be much fun,” he replied, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you, now would I?”

“Oh you already do,” I replied with a cocky smirk. He looked up at me, matching my smirk, “I didn’t see you limp in here, did I? I couldn't have been hurting you, not when your voice was dipped in pleasure and screaming my name over and over again.”

My cocky smirk was replaced with a deep blush on my face and blue eyes glued to the floor from embarrassment. Naoya also did have a way with words, that smug bastard. I took my utter defeat and headed into the kitchen to get his coffee ready.

As the liquid began to brew, I found my backpack making sure all my things were inside and looking over to see if I missed any homework from last night. I was pretty much an A and B/avoids trouble kind of student. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble in school and have the teachers tell Naoya, so he could _punish_ me himself. It wouldn't be a simple 'take your phone away' punishment but something that involved whips, rope, and toys. He was creative, I’m sure he could think of many ways and I'm pretty sure it would turn from punishment to personal enjoyment.

The thought made my body shutter. It was either excitement or complete fear, I wasn't really sure, that man installed both emotions in me. I grabbed my cell phone to see that I had message. It was from Yuzu asking if I could meet her at school before the final bell.

Neither Atsuro nor Yuzu knew about Naoya and me. They’d probably freak them out and ask what the hell was wrong with me. Although I swore Atsuro already has a crush on him. He can't play innocent, come on, _‘number one apprentice’? ‘Naoya would have wanted me to hack this’_ and always giving the guy compliments. If that didn’t scream ‘Naoya come touch me’ then I don’t know what did. Of course Naoya came to that same conclusion but promised to keep his hands on me and only me.

Yeah, like I really wanted that...

Zipping up my backpack and shoving my phone in my black jeans pocket, I was about ready to pour my brother a cup until I saw the COMPs on the table. I remember Naoya telling me to keep these in a safe place until he was done with them, so I placed them in one of the wall cabinets and returned to the coffee.

Oh right, I was going to tell you how Naoya and I became so close. This might be a little embarrassing to explain.

I’ve liked Naoya for quite a while actually, but the hormone flares didn’t kick in until much later. So after having a very detailed dream about him and waking up to a lump in my pants in the middle of the night, I had to relieve myself before he came home. Little did I know that he was already home and screaming his name drew him up the stairs.

So after seeing him in my doorway, still with my painful problem, my mind was too blank to come up with an explanation. But of course things got weirder when he decided to ‘help’ me with my problem. It was abit awkward for a while, but eventually it became a common thing.

No, we didn’t sleep together every night, but I found myself…drawn to him. So after another night of fulfilling lust, I spilled out my emotions and then we just agreed to keep going, but unlike him, I’m still trying to keep it a secret. Naoya and his frickin’ riddles pretty much gave it away that we are sleeping together. Plus he was blunt too.

Like I really needed to hear him explain our relationship, uncensored. I could handle that type of talk in the bedroom, but in public? No…heck no!

I returned from the kitchen with his steamy cup of coffee and my backpack in my hand. I dropped the bag on the floor and gave my brother his cup, my phone going off in my pocket. His fingers grabbed the handled and he took the first sip, his red eyes on me as I responded to the text Atsuro sent me.

“Yuzu again?” Naoya asked.

I shook my head; “No it was Atsuro asking if we hang out at my house later today.” Naoya shook his head and put down the cup and once again moved from his chair.

After putting my phone away, I looked at the clock and figured it was time to head to school. I had about half an hour to make it. That gave me enough time to pick up Atsuro and meet Yuzu like she asked. I turned to give my cousin his goodbyes, but yelped when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

“Oh, you’re leaving me again, huh Justin?” he teased, his grip becoming ticklish. I squirmed lightly, “Cut it out, brother. We go through this everyday,” I replied, placing my hands on his bare chest.

“You’re right and what do you do before you leave the house?” he asked, his tone soft and deep. His voice made my body go still and I looked up, his face bent over mine.

I hated to admit it, but he was like a drug. One taste just wasn’t enough, yet sometimes I couldn’t believe I was begging for him to put his hands or his mouth on me. Yes, I was guilty, but what the heck; could somebody really say no to this guy?

His gaze, mysterious face, and smooth tone was sexy beyond belief.

I was going to respond to his question, but demonstrating would probably be better. I glued my lips to his, moving against his mouth with need and want, surprised in myself that I was craving him right now. Naoya only smiled into our kiss, wrapping a hand into my hair and keeping it in his control.

His dominance was another attraction. The way his hands roamed over my body, knowing exactly where to touch and how to touch it. The way his skin felt and the way his body rubbed against mine in the moment of lust and passion. My body was already growing heated from my thoughts.

His hands moved back down to my waist, while mine wrapped around his neck, our tongues already dancing around one another’s. When I felt his body push against mine, it brought me back to reality, remembering that I still had to attend school and a worse limp or an erection was not the way to go.

Try explaining that to your friends or a teacher.

I broke the connection again, feeling him pull me in for another kiss before completely releasing my lips. He placed his forehead on mine and spoke his lovingly words again, “Return to me soon Justin.” I rolled my eyes mentally. His mushy-mushy side was another complete shock since he was always acting like a smartass.

“I have my phone if you need to reach me,” I answered, kissing him one more time before he moved back to his computer and began to work again. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and opened the door, hoping the cool air would wipe the blush off my face before I reached Atsuro’s house.

Now I know what you are thinking…actually I don’t. What more is there to say? I love that guy; he is my cousin after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a 'yaoi' writer but I'm trying!! There's actually a second part to this story that would have its own entry but I decided to connect them, so there is a lemon in the next chapter and I hope you liked this mini one-shot.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although related, Naoya and Justin have a different relationship. Boyxboy love, 1st P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It looks like I did mention there being a second half. I wasn't going to write it, but one reader enjoyed it that much they brought the idea back up, and what the hey, I might as well! So this one is for you, Felicia. To my other readers enjoy as well.

**_*Justin's P.O.V.*_ **

After saying goodbye to Naoya, I closed the door and headed for Atsuro's house. It was in my daily routine to pick up my best friend everyday before heading to school and meeting Yuzu. I was basically his alarm clock, although he had plenty technology to wake himself, he claimed humans were more demanding, thus giving him a reason to wake up. Pretty weird, right?

Turning the corner, I walked a couple more houses down before I saw my best friend, sitting on his porch stairs, a laptop in his hands. Like always...

He barely noticed my presence, standing there next to time for quite some time just watching him. He was chatting with his online friends again about whatever new technology he discovered.

Now I know what're thinking: how on earth are you two even friends!? Well, you'd be surprised what he was like when he was kindergartener. He barely talked much, so one day I went up to him and just said hi. After that we were pretty much glued to the hip. Even now with his techno talk, we are still the best of friends.

"Oh, hey Justin! I didn't see you there!" Atsuro smiled, "Are you ready to go?" I smiled and leaned on the cement wall, "Whenever you are." He chuckled, "Oh sorry about that. I told them I wouldn't be on to long but then we started talking about the new functions to the comp and stuff! It's actually pretty cool!"

I continued to smile and laugh with him as he gathered his things and began to walk with me. His house wasn't that far from mine and this routine was the shortest way to school. Sometimes he would come to my house, but he would normally sit there and talk the morning away with Naoya. I nearly screamed my head off one time I saw a dark figure sitting in one of the chairs. As causal as ever my brother told me it was just Atsuro, but that didn't make it any better! Who talks about computer stuff at five in the morning!

Now I what you're thinking: Isn't having your best friend pay too much attention to your cousin a bit annoying? And yeah actually it is, but Naoya promises they haven't done anything. As long as his hands are only on me, I see no problem with it.

Not that I want his hands on me…I just want them to be in a place where I can always see them.

"So hey, can we hang out after school at your place with Naoya?" Atsuro asked as we turned another corner.

"I already said yes," I replied, "Didn't you check your phone?" He laughed and smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He pulled out the small blue machine and pressed a couple buttons, "What! Work again?"

I nodded, "He's been working with the Shomonkai on a big project recently. He's normally not back until eight." Atsuro sighed aloud, "Oh man, I was really hopping to spend time with him. His brain is incredible, I was hopping…"

I know what you are thinking: are you going to allow him to talk about _your man_ like that? For one, Naoya is not my man. At least that's not what I call him. Second, uh, yeah I am. It's not like I'm going to jump on his case and start yelling. It wouldn't be easy explaining to people why I exploded. _"He's talking about my cousin, also the guy I sleep with, in such ways"_ is not an answer.

"Maybe he gets off early today," I assured him, "I'll let you know if he texts me."

Atsuro's eyes began to sparkle, "Really! Thanks man!" I smiled in return.

We finished our journey to school where we meet Yuzu at the front gate. She yelled and waved at us as we were walking up, "And here I thought you two would be late."

"Oh relax Yoo-hoo; we've got about ten minutes left," Atsuro laughed, "Anyways we read your text, what's up?"

Yuzu completely forgot about her fake rage and smiled brightly, "Oh right." She twirled around and posed, "What do you think of my new outfit?" She was wearing a black skirt with matching boots and a white thin-stripped top. I could see Atsuro stare at her with fixed eyes, speechless to her amazing appearance.

I, on the other hand, wasn't really fazed by it.

She grew irritated when we didn't answer, "Well! Spit it out!" Atsuro snapped out his thoughts, "I…um…you look…amazing."

Yuzu smiled and posed again, "I leave you speechless, huh? And you, Justin? What do you think?" I blinked, "You look great Yuzu."

Her shoulders dropped as she looked at me, "Great! Just great! I thought I really outdid myself this time." She crossed her arms and pouted, making me and Atsuro laugh aloud.

The bell signaled for class to start shortly after and Atsuro wrapped an arm around her shoulders as we walked inside, giving her numerous compliments to cheer her up. I pitched in to of course; saying whatever it was she wanted to here. Yuzu was too much into fashion, but hey, it didn't bother us.

Like I said before I was an A and B student, but hey you know who my cousin so of course I kept my grades. Not only that, but I had actually had smarts, it's not so hard to answer a couple questions on a piece of paper, I have no idea what people always complaining and bitch about. I was also involved in school activities instead of just grades. I wasn't very popular or anything, I did have a couple other friends, but only Atsuro and Yuzu were my best friends.

High school was over for me, so the reason I was still in class was because Atsuro signed us up for pre-college courses. I was close to hitting him, but they weren't actually that bad. All it was is professor coming in and explaining classes to take, what to expect, and even taught a lesson or two to peek our interest. Plus when Naoya heard about this, he was completely on board, so now I had to be here. He may have complained that it interrupted our time together but we, and I mean _he_ , usually made up for it on the weekend.

Yep, I was an eighteen year old without a job or a girlfriend, getting ready for college. Well I guess, you could say I had a boyfriend, but I never really looked at my cousin like that. More or less, he calls himself my lover, which I guess was the correct terminology...it was just embarrassing to hear. Anyways, I was pretty much on the right track. My cousin doesn't want me to have a job though. I'm away from him too much in the day already he said, anymore and he would truly die. You'd be surprised whose actually the clinging one in our relationship.

Our professor, Gin, was a local bartender. He actually volunteered for the program to help keep kids off the streets. He and Yuzu were pretty good friends because of her favorite pop star Haru and every blue moon she would pop her head in. We sometimes spent our afternoons with Gin since we've all become friends.

I bet I know what you're thinking: since you're gay do you look at others guys? For one who said I was gay? Just because I sleep with my cousin doesn't make me gay, but yeah I am. I just haven't told people yet. And not really, I mean yeah, but it's not I _look at them_ , look at them. Gin's hot but you don't see me acting like a wet school girl about him. Besides I've got Naoya and he's a lot hotter, well at least to me.

Jotting down a couple of notes from Gin's speech, thoughts of my cousin began to mix into my head. He was probably still on his computer by now. Only on the weekends does he ever stay away from it, since he's got an even better toy to play with. We actually have a pretty good time together, even when we aren't having sex. He may seem a little dull because he practically eats, sleeps, and breaths technology, but just like any other guy who wants to spend time with his partner, he joins in on the little things I like whether that’s a movie or simple walk in town.

My thoughts began to wander and before I realized it, I was thinking of a time when my cousin came home and were in a pretty hot and heavy mood: _Naoya carried me from the counter to the kitchen table, his arms laying me down gently. Putting his hands on the table, my legs spread open, draping across his thighs. His crimson's eyes poured into mine and in seconds he was back to ramming his cock deep inside of me. My mouth hung open, the moans of pleasure leaking into the air, his name passing my lips as well. My walls squeezed tighter…_

"Justin."

I shrieked from the sudden call of my name, the heat rushing to my face. Yuzu bent down to study me, "Are you okay? Do you have fever or something?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm alright." A horrible chill ran down my spine, the images replaying in my head which only made my body shutter more.

Yuzu tilted her head, "Are you sure? Well class is already over. Are you ready to go?" I looked at the empty room and nodded, grabbing my backpack. We said goodbye to Gin and headed towards the front to meet Atsuro.

I was gratefully Yuzu was talking. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel the heat course through me, begging to go home and have Naoya replay that whole scene again.

"Wasn't Gin amazing today?" Yoo-hoo continued, "I thought about becoming singer. What do you think? Haru is my idle after all! She inspired me to think of this!"

We stopped at the front gate, continuing over conversation, and waiting for Atsuro. He was taking a course all about technology, so his room was a bit farther from ours. When the campus practically empty, Atsuro still hadn't come out.

Yuzu pouted, "What's taking him so long!?" Just then both our cellphones rang and we flipped them open to see a text message from Atsuro. _"Hey guys! Left school immediately. My tech class really inspired me today! Tell Naoya another time for me Justin, okay? Later!"_

"The nerve of him," Yoo-hoo complained while texting back. She closed her phone and looked over at me, "I guess it's just me and you now. What do you want to do?"

Now I know what you are thinking: you do know you're best friend has the hots for you right? Oh yeah, I know, but there's nothing I can really do about that. It'd destroy her if I told her about Naoya and me, so I'm just waiting it out, encouraging her to date other people.

"I don't know," I replied, "Whatever you want to do."

"Well, we could go to Shibuya," she answered and began to walk, "I heard one of the stores is selling a new candy, but I forget the name."

Before we could walk a couple more steps, a car horn went off and we turned around to see a red sports car parked on the curve. Don't ask me why he has that car. It was a gift and he kept it. I personally think the car doesn't suit him but he seems to like it just fine.

"It's Naoya," I told Yuzu. I could see her face drop. "Do you still want to go to Shibuya? We can give you a ride." She was going to respond but heard her name being called from a group of nearby girls.

"I guess we can do this another time," she said.

"Yep, bringing Atsuro with us," I added, "he'll be a forty-five year old virgin if he keeps locking himself in his room with his technology." We both laughed before giving each other a hug and saying our goodbyes.

I walked over to my cousin's car, opening the door and sliding myself in, "You could at least text me you know."

"It's more fun to surprise you," he smiled. I closed the door and put on my seat belt, "Well I'm just saying…" Before I could finish, he grabbed my chin and molded his lips over mine. I was left stunned from the sudden action, but felt my lips respond. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later did I realize where I was.

I pushed away from my cousin, his face bothered by the action, "We're in public!" "That didn't seem to bother you a couple of moments ago," Naoya sighed. I glared at him before readjusting myself in my seat, "You want to get caught, don't you?"

He smiled and put the car in drive, "Wouldn't bother me. I prefer though being caught with your legs around my waist." He threw his devilish smile towards me, my face light up from the sudden heat. Like I said before, my cousin had a way with words.

My playful anger was gone and soon my fingers were lanced with his, answering every question he asked me. Naoya loved to check on me sometimes and when I mean sometimes, I mean all the time! I would honestly have to give him a full report when I wasn't in his view range. He said he was only looking out for my safety.

For being my lover, he sure could play the role of the parent pretty well.

"So where was Atsuro?" he asked, "I thought he would be coming over."

"Oh, he said he was inspired by his tech class and pretty much vanished on us," I replied. Naoya only chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised one day if he did surpass me. Maybe I should give him a private lesson."

My face grew tense, only making my cousin laugh more, "Relax Justin. It's amazing how territorial you are. It makes me feel special."

I scoffed from his words, "I'm sorry whose territorial here? You leave your mark everywhere on me!" He chuckled darkly, glancing over at me, "Of course, I do. On you, inside of you, and where ever else I can." He kissed me again, my brain reminding me again we were in the car, "You're driving, do you want to get into a car crash?"

My cousin smirked, "I love how you complain, but by the end of the day, you're underneath me, begging and screaming…"

I covered my ears before he could go on any further, "Okay, okay I get it. And I don't beg." Honestly, he could put my body in heat in mere seconds with his words.

He parked on the curb in front of the house, telling me he was glad I was home safe. "Is this why you picked me?" I asked.

"It's my job as your guardian to see you are safe," he replied with his famous smile. I rolled my eyes to his comment, but before I could get out the door, he called my name. I looked over at him and saw he was patting his leg. I gave him my usual are-you-serious look but nonetheless climbed into his seat; I sat comfortable in his lap, my back against the window. "Plus, I can spend more time with you," my brother spoke, snaking his arms around me, "even it’s just for a little."

Naoya usually pulled late nights with the Shomonkai, so any time he can spend with me during the day, he will take the chance. It surprises me when he returns home around midnight and still has the energy to perform as well as he does. His stamina is boundless.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked, his voice against the crook of my neck. I did my best to not let the ticklish feeling interrupt my words, "Of course. I'm eighteen years old. I could live by myself if I wanted too."

His voice purred, "I hope not. I would be so lonely." He kissed the skin on my neck softly, a hand wrapping around my waist, while the other traveling to the inside of my black shirt. Tiny moans slipped through my mouth, his tongue sliding on my skin. I grabbed onto his shoulders, having no strength at all to push him off.

He smirked against my neck, biting the skin delicately and letting his tongue do more work. His hand gripped my waist, while the other traveled down lower and began to slide into my pants. I moaned his name, thinking it was encouraging him and wanting him to go further.

His kisses grew rougher, my moans increasing with every stroke of his lips. My breathing pitched when his palm slipped against my clothed member, the contact sending hot sparks through my frame.

"Ah…brother…" I moaned with bated breath. The feeling of his hand grabbing me pulled me into a world of pleasure; my body was heating with every touch. I had to grab onto my sanity before the car started shaking.

"Hold on…wait a minute…" I breathed, pushing him away. I missed the contact but there was no way I was going to start having sex in a car, "You have to go to work. Do you want to be late or walk in with a bump in your pants?"

His crimson eyes scanned my face, his lips twisting into a smirk, "You could help me take care of my little problem right now." He shifted me around before taking my wrist and placing my hand on his semi-hard length. He began to kiss my neck again, chills riding down my spine.

If I didn't stop him, I was really going to let him have his way with me in this car…not that he hasn't done that before…

"Naoya," my voice sang, the ticklish feeling messing with my tone, "I've…got some homework to finish; tons of it in fact! I don't think we can play tonight if I don't get it done!"

His face turned annoyed, his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I managed to untangle his hands around me and pat them, "Can I go now?"

"Alright," he sighed in defeat but kissed me one last time, "just make sure you get it done before I get home. If you want I can even help you with it."

My blue eyes grew wide, "No, that's okay…I wouldn't want to trouble you with anything else…"

His voice purred again, "It'd be no trouble at all." His tone drove shudders down my spine, making me realize I had to get away from him as soon as possible. I kissed him on the cheek and moved from his lap, "Alright well, have a good day at work, see you when you get home."

I was halfway out the door when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, tilting my head back and kissing me upside down. I smooched him back of course, feeling his lips smirk against mine. He let go and I stood outside the car waving at him as he drove off.

Now I know what you're thinking; you kiss your cousin a lot and you _so_ would have let him fuck you in the car! Well why don't you announce it to the whole world! I told you we have done it in the car before: limited space, but it can be done. I actually try to avoid sleeping with him in public, but I end up losing those battles. And of course I kiss my cousin a lot, we are "together" technically. You don't play board games when you are a couple to light the fire.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, I had a book in my hand and a pencil tapping against my head. I lied when I said I had homework, so I was occupying my time by doing a word search. Yuzu stopped by an hour after Naoya left and Atsuro gave me a call as well. It was seven p.m. and I was officially bored. Naoya normally came home around ten or eleven, so I had the house to myself for a couple more hours.

Finding another word to my puzzle, I put down the book and went to the kitchen.

I know what you're thinking; you miss your cousin when he is gone, don't you? That's not true. I'm used to him being gone because of long work hours, he usually calls me during his break, so even when he isn't here, he kind of was.

With my cup of juice, I returned back to my word search, sitting comfortable in my chair. The theme was Love, so my next word was: kisses.

I was in complete concentration and jumped when I heard the door unlock and push open. I covered my eyes with my book, pulling it done when the entrance closed. It could have only been one person and sometimes it was Atsuro since he knew how to pick the lock on my door.

"Naoya?" I questioned, standing from my seat.

"Hey Justin," he smiled, running a hand through his gray hair, "aren't you going to welcome me home?"

I looked at him, my face in confusion, "what...are you doing home?" He chuckled, "Not the greeting I wanted actually. I left the Shomonkai early."

"Oh," I replied, "well you could have at least texted me." He wrapped his hands around my waist lovingly and kissed my cheek tenderly, "Like I said its fun to surprise you." He continued kissing my cheek affectionately, the small feeling of desire washing over my frame.

I managed to speak during his act, "Are you hungry? I can still make you something to eat."

He stopped his assault for a moment, clicking his tongue before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along, "I am hungry actually, but I want something…tastier."

He dragged me to our bedroom, pushing me down on the bed before closing the door and trapping me inside the room. I sat up on my elbows hoping he'd change his mind, "But you need to eat something, don't you? Food gives the body energy and…"

Naoya crawled up to my face, his smirk making my heart skip a beat. He trailed a finger down my stomach and to the top of my pants, "Stop talking, Justin."

His words rode down my spine and in seconds our lips were locked in a hungry kiss, his body on top of mine when we were centered in the queen-sized bed. My arms easily wrapped around his neck, his hands holding onto my waist as his body mounted onto mine. The friction he was creating sent endless sparks through us, the feeling of desire.

He pulled his lips away for a moment, discarding his green and black kimono along with his gray colored shirt and worked on mine next. The feeling of our skin making contact left me breathless and his wet appendage was inside of my open mouth, the taste swirling around and around, touching every corner he could. I fought him for dominance but the minute he pushed down on my pelvis, I knew I lost, giving into the pleasure coursing through me.

Naoya pulled away from my mouth, tongue traveling down my chin and onto my neck, sliding up and down my skin, teasingly. He knew exactly where my spot was but licked around it, my body squirming and hoping he'd lick it soon. His tongue finally danced over my skin, a silent moan escaping my mouth, my hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

His body slid against mine, the skin on skin contact an amazing feeling and the friction causing both of our pants to seem tighter. I swear I wasn't in heat a minute ago, but he distinguished exactly what to say and do to have me under him and begging. Well not begging, but my figure was screaming for him to touch me more.

My cousin nibbled on my skin more, a red mark showing bright and clear. Thankfully it was Friday and I didn't have to come up with a reason to why I have a hickey; saying "my cousin gave it to me" could really cause an uproar.

His mouth moved from my neck down to my chest, leaving kisses and bite marks the further he traveled south to my stomach then to the top of my pants. Shudders past down my spine again and I looked at him to see his crimson eyes on me, my chest still heaving from earlier.

As normal he had a smirk on his face, his finger drifting above the tent in my pants, "Hard already Justin? You must have had this from the start." And me being me, I had to think of a comeback, "How long have you had yours? All day?"

"Thoughts of you always get me hard," he grinned. A blush painted my face instantly, my head falling back and my back arching to the pleasure waving through me when he touched my erection. Thoughts of what he was about to do, rushed the heat to my cheeks, the ghosting pleasure making me squirm with anticipation.

Naoya could see my struggle and began to torture me more, taking his sweet time. He looked over my red face, telling me what he wanted me to say. I opened my blue eyes and told him exactly what he wanted to hear, "Please brother…I want it..."

He smirked devilishly, "I know. It's just nice to hear you say it." He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off my in seconds, his mouth finding the skin above my boxers and teasing the flesh there. He hooked a finger around them and dragged them down, the fabric falling off the bed.

A suppressed moan was heard when the cold air touched my erection, but was replaced with a long moan when Naoya gave it a long lick. My back arched higher in seconds, the warm feeling amazing and my body craving for more.

Naoya found joy in the torture he gave me and licked from base to tip sluggishly, seeing how my hips moved up and down. He heard his name slip from my lips, the words inspiration, "Already saying my name and I haven't even started."

I whined from his response, but gave a loud moan when he pushed my length into his burning mouth, the heat remarkable. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue along the underside, sometimes moving around. I was withering on the inside, the pleasure he was giving swimming through my frame and making my body fidget.

He removed his mouth for a second, licking the tip and along the sides, his hand holding my hips down while the other around the base of my cock, squeezing the flesh firmly. His mouth engulfed me again, this time my tip touching the back of his throat and really giving my voice something to scream about.

With the pleasure building up in my shaft, I spilled in seconds, Naoya drinking every last drop before freeing me. My body ghosted with the intense pleasure, my face flushed and my chest heaving. I heard my brother call my name and with the strength I still had, I crawled over to him, my face under his.

He gave me a quick kiss and let me travel down, kissing his slender stomach before reaching my destination. His pants came off with ease along with his black bottoms and soon his erection was in front of my blue eyes.

I grabbed the base, massaging the flesh and squeezing it firmly while my mouth went to work. I kissed the top, flicking my tongue over the slit. Naoya released a moan, his head thrown back and his hand tangled into my sapphire hair. I brought my tongue from base to tip, torturing his aching member and letting the pleasure seep into him. He loved my countless teasing but too much made him annoyed despite how amazing it felt.

My tongue swirled around the tip once more before pushing the tip between my lips and swallowing him as much as I could. He released my name with a moan and the grip in my hair grew tighter. My hand continued to move while I bobbed up and down, my wet appendage pasted to his length.

Naoya threw his hips occasionally, the action confiscating my hand and letting all of him inside. My reflexes were pretty good thanks to the numerous practice so swallowing him whole was easy. His moans grew louder with every push, the heat surrounding his cock making him leak; the taste of him on my tongue.

He managed to tug me off, flashing his devilish grin, "I have another place in mind, I'm going to empty myself." He gave me a kiss before climbing off the bed and fetching the lube from the dresser. When he returned, he positioned me on my hands and knees, my face buried in the pillow.

Now I know what you're thinking: You really are the bitch, huh? Do you do this every night; shouldn't you be doing something more…productive? I'm not going to lie; I pretty much do bend over for him, it's occasionally I am on top. And if you know my cousin and his personality, his definition of 'being on top' would mean me literally being on top and me not riding him like he does to me. The reason for this is because Naoya likes the sound of my voice screaming his name. I make a lot more noise if I was handled, so he'd say.

We don't do this every night and this is productive. This does count as exercise, especially when you can go for more than half an hour. Our longest time as I recall was about an hour and that's not even with the toys!

I unconstrained a moan into the pillow, the feeling of his tongue around my puckered hole, making me tense up. His light licks were torture, running up over and over again, my body whirling with pleasure. He forced his wet appendage inside, my back arching and releasing more unheard moans. His tongue moved around for a minute, slicking my insides in preparation for something much bigger.

The cap to the lube opened and Naoya poured a fair amount on his aching length, the coldness making him release a slight groan. He was situated behind me, his hands on my hips, dragging them backwards, his tip touching.

"Remove the pillow, Justin," he said with his deep tone. I did as he ordered, moving the cushion elsewhere but keeping my top half on the mattress. Moving his hips, his head pushed inside, stretching my walls and already causing a slight moan to be heard. It wasn't until he felt comfortable before he slammed all the way inside, the action pushing me to my hands. He inched himself as deep as he could, "Oh Justin, always so tight."

The grip on my hips tightened and slowly he began to pull out only to smash himself back in over and over again. I lost control of my voice and completely forgot to restrain it. My hands clutched onto the bed sheets, my frame rocking with his as he continued to pound away with his slender body. He may have looked skinny, but he had strength, believe me.

The pleasure coursed through my body with every thrust he made, the impact leaving my mouth open and screaming for more. Naoya angled his hips a bit more, thrusting in any direction to really hear me scream his name. His technique was torturing; hitting my spot purposely just to miss on the next try purposely; he knew exactly what to do to make me plead.

"Ah…ah…Naoya…" I moaned aloud, looking over my shoulder. His crimson eyes were on me, lowering his body to lie on top of mine, "What is it Justin? I know you can't be ready to cum. Maybe you need more…attention."

As the last word escaped his lips, he grasped onto my semi-hard shaft, his grip enough to trigger a louder moan. He kept his hips at good pace, pumping my length in time with his teasing thrusts and kissing the back of my neck, his tongue dancing along the skin.

I continuously gripped and un-gripped the bed sheets, my cousin sending waves of pleasure rolling over my frame and causing my throat to go dry. He whispered my name into my ear, "Justin." The hotness of his breath sent shutters down my spine and arching my back more.

My walls began to hug his cock, my way of payback and getting him to say my name. He squeezed harder on me, the tightness activating my voice to increase and the need for him to keep going painful.

His face twisted in the sweet pleasure and I could tell I was making him suffer. He removed any contact on me purposely, taking better control of my hips and slamming himself all the way to demonstrate he was master of our pleasure game.

Moving his hips at a slower pace, he changed angles again, this time almost knocking into my spot, "Naoya!" He grinned from my explosive reaction and bent down to my level again, "Found it, did I? What do you say, Justin? Really want me to make you scream?"

Turning my head and looking through my damp blue bangs, I bit my lip nervously before answering his question, "Yes…please, brother."

Naoya only smiled and planted numerous kisses on my moist lips before finding the right position and sending me to ecstasy. My arms grew weak and I lied back down on the mattress, the cushion not at all silencing my loud moans. My cock was aching, ready to explode; I could feel the white substance begin to drip.

"Nao...ya...ah…ah…ah!" My brother's name was the only thing I could say, his length beating my special spot with such force and accuracy. Even one time he found it in an instance, one thrust was all it took.

My breathing became heavier, my body hotter, and my walls tighter. I was going to burst and it was going to happen soon. With my walls trapping him, Naoya released his own moans and groans, the feeling of the extreme heat, pushing his release closer and closer.

It took a hard thrust to produce my release and make me spill while screaming his name. His grip grew tighter, his shoves burying himself to the hilt inside of me. I used whatever strength I could to push back, another scream outlining the room when he emptied himself.

We stayed like that for a while, my brother falling on the bed next to me, giving me his usual grin. I rolled my blue eyes with a smile, my body exhausted, "This…couldn't have waited…until later?"

"Why not now?" he questioned, "It's pretty early, more time to give us in advance. Plus it's the weekend; I know you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

My blue eyes grew big from his facts, thinking we had the whole night left to do a few more intense rounds. My muscles ached from the thought, thinking if I could keep myself occupied, I should be fine. Yeah right, he even ambushes me when I am busy. You try doing your math homework when you have someone making you talk in tongues; suddenly six plus eight is too hard to solve and trust me the answer isn't _'Naoya!'_

I groaned from the sudden throbbing of my muscles and pulled the sheets over my head, hiding myself from him, "Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm tired, Naoya."

He only laughed as a response and the pulled the covers down, "Just rest. You'll be ready to go again in about an hour."

I looked at him again with my gigantic blue eyes and all he did was laugh, kissing the top of my head before climbing out of the bed and putting on some bottoms. I managed to sit up and argue, "An hour! That's not enough time! I need more than that! You know you could really hurt someone from having too much sex! What if I lose my voice or get a bruise or what if you break one of my bones or…"

"I can live with that." I heard him yell from the bathroom. I whined again, my voice sounding like a child's, "Naoya!"

"Already screaming my name," he chuckled and leaned over the bed to me, "I can give you a shorter time; I'm really not that busy tonight anyways. Forty-five minutes? Thirty? How about fifteen?"

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and I backed down, "An hour is fine." He gave a smirk for his victory and gave me a kiss, "Rest Justin. I'll be back before you know it." I watched him leave and threw myself back on the bed, the idea of rest sounding hard since I knew what I was waking up too.

Now I know what you are thinking; are you really going to let him do that? How could you say it's him when you yourself are begging? Your cousin's pretty good. You guys have a… odd relationship…

For one, it is so him! The things he does causes me to react in such ways. He makes me say half the things I say! And I know you're shaking your head, but it's the truth! I blame him! And yes I will let him get away with it. He's my cousin, it's not like I'm going to tell him no. Besides I don't mind half the things we do, they're actually quite enjoyable…but that doesn't admit anything! Oh and I know he's good. All it takes is a couple words, his devilish smile and looks and easily you're addicted!

Believe me I know, we definitely don't act like most family members do, but hey what can I say, I'm crazy about the guy and glad we have the relationship do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another attempt at a yaoi. It wasn't so bad, but I definitely didn't like how it just…happened…like it didn't flow together as nicely as I wanted too and the ending wasn't really that great; it could have been better. Plus writing in 1st P.O.V. is a bit challenging because I'm not looking at Naoya's side.  
> Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
